Exedistmusic Wiki
Welcome to Exe.Dist music Welcome to our wiki file system. I will post new songs every week in the easy to use pages format. Hope you find some music which you enjoy. If there are any requests please don't hesitate to leave a comment (I don't do copies of other people's music!) Some History before we begin... Exe.Dist music started back in 1996 when I was a Trombone player and had to come up with a group name, and the name kind of stuck. I learned Trombone from about the age of ten years and over a couple of years started playing in a formal private band which was owned and ran by my mentor. I moved on after a while when I was headhunted to be 1st Trombone player in a local Scout band (where before I was a 4th Trombonist and being in that position you never ended up with solo work and were usually drowned out by everyone else's playing. I originally grew an interest to be a musician, after watching my parents play brass instruments (as my dad wa a professional Trombonist and my mother was a professional Tuba, Trumpet and Piano player and used to give piano lessons to people). So as you see music was in the blood and I want it bad, not to be famous per se, but to be either known or recognized in my life time for my work either as a front man, musician, composer or lyricist. I started my actual journey as a solo artist when I moved to gloucestershire to attend a private college, which I like most people bore easily and needed something to do, so I saved up my money and purchased my first keyboard, which was a Yamaha PSR-175, which was a basic keyboard, with built in piano training function, I learned fir ellies and pachelbel's Canon in D, I soon outgrew that keyboard and got a second one which was a Yamaha K-1 with built in Karaoke and voice changing function (it was only basic effects, but it gave me the tools to learn about DSP effect, and started to practice singing, while playing the keyboard, with one hand on one keyboard and another on the older keyboard, I started composition at this point and started writing lyrics). One summer day in I think it was 2006 I went out looking for my first proper synthesiser, with hands on functionality, This was the Yamaha Tyros 1 which I still own now as a controller keyboard, it wasn't as hands on as I hoped but it had changeable synthesis using computer software and was based on Yamaha Motif technology. I got it at much reduced price, so with spare cash I went and bought my first tape recorder and all manner of cables and connections. I started to make mix tapes and got into composing electronic dance music, as I had always loved Trance music. Over the year I purchased a Yamaha A3000 sampler as the tyros didn't support sampling unfortunately, the A3000 was a state of the art sampler back in the mid 90's and has been used by many respectable musicians, in the EDM (EDM stands for Electronic Dance Music) genre. But the samper at that point I wanted to get hold of was the world renowned Akai S4000 series sampler, which I picked mine up at a college mothball sale in 2009. I wanted this piece of kit as I knew Gary Numan worked with them too great effect and I loved his music , mainly 80's music like "Are friends electric" and "Down in the park", but I also liked the album which he produced called jagged, which is an industrial rock album which retains some 80' newwave sounds which have been heavily sampled meticulously and layered to add great amounts of depth. I got into computer music, when I purchased a copy of Steinbergs Sequel, which I learned a majority of what I now know today. I upgraded to a crossgrade version of Cubase SX3, running on a educational licence, while I was studying an ND Level 2 at Northbrook college worthing, broadwater site. I also had done a BTEC there also. I now run a full version of Cubase 8.5 and Akai MPC Studio, which I run many soft synths, and have integrated a majority of my older equipment, including the samplers which I use for my drum machines I now produce Dance, Trance, Dubstep and Drum and bass music, I have made good with a Youtube channel which did give me perfect exposure, but I now mainly use Newgrounds to post up music as I at least get comments, feedback and several hundred to several thousand views per page I upload, which apart from a handful of pieces I have uploaded to Youtube, so I don't tend to post there too much any more. In the future I would like to produce more deeply sampled pieces, learn layering of sound to achieve a specific sound which I have spent years looking for. I want to grow my Youtube channel again will keep my social statuses up to date and keep posting a regular slot for Newgrounds and Youtube. I do also create neo classical, pop, rock/metal and orchestral pieces! Current members: New singles and new album being released, information below... This new Album is called Transience by Transquanta (which is my old band name), Which is a mishmash of different genres including rock, pop, EDM, Trance, drum and bass and much more! This album is currently three years in the making and will retail for $9.99 (which I don't think is too bad for a large album). This album includes 30 songs some old, some new, some popular, some obscure. But they are good sounding songs and were all composed by Stuart W (me) and mastered by James B. The single i'm releasing is a high quality remaster of "Do you love me (Take me back)", which was a popular pick on YouTube and has been recommended a few time to me in correspondence with different people. Both should be online to buy and download from friday the 13th January 2017 and the single is currently priced at a buck ($1). I hope this goes down better than my last album release that only sold a handful of copies and I ended up losing quite a bit of money over; But that was with launching a album physically, this time I'm only doing digital downloads to gauge popularity before diving into manufacturing again. All file downloads will be CD quality mastered copies which should operate on all systems. New album "Dystopia" currently in the works! Watch out for the new album of fresh material a partnership, between Transquanta, Exe.dist and Lomax productions. A new art project, a musical story of a dark dystopian future coming out 25th Jan 2017. New unreleased material on a new album called "Dystopia". Available at CDbaby.com, wix.com and Bandcamp.com (pre-orders are available from the 15th jan onwards. This new album is the brainchild of Stuart Wright and Davis loman, working in partnership with Lomax studios (which have produced the last eight albums; Transquanta "Transience by Transquanta", The Fat keys collection 1, 2, 3 (plus the The Fat Key's compilation CD which will also be made available this time next week for the reduced price ), Purely Sequential and EDM! Your Heart Out. This new album will be Dark Electro and Electronic Industrial Styles, which uses sound similar to those used by Vangelis, Jean Michel Jarre and Gary Numan. Its been created on state of the art studio equipment which most of it being old analogue equipment from the 60's to the 80's, including Rupert Neve channel strips and Processed with a 60's helios valve console. Most of the masters will be taped on to reel to reel to give it and retain a 60's analogue sound. I have been constructing the samples which will used as part of a eight month project and are going to be arranged semi-live to keep most of the songs sounding natural, keep their warmth and sound quality that digital conversion usually destroys. I'm using state of th art 90's samplers like the Yamaha A3K and the Akai S6K series, and the samples have meticulously sampled, cut and layered to create the deepest effect that is sonically possible, techniques which hark back how Gary Numan deals with samples (and i'm using similar equipment to try to keep the sound authentic). A week before release there will be album taster track uploaded to YouTube with links available to where you can pre-order the album or tracks when they hit the market. If you get into pre-order next week you will get the album at discounted price (limited until when the album come out). This album will run like a story and the track list is as follows: # Main intro and narration, # Malicious Superpower, # The War, # Nuclear winter, # Dystopian peace, Dystopian Peace on YouTube # Peace part 2, # Dark Dystopian Rock, # Dystopian Dreams, # Optic State, Optic State on YouTube # Institutionalized, # Escape into the Abyss, # Overture (realisation). So far it sounds excellent and as ome of the work is already on YouTube, (the popular tracks there that have on YouTube), so if you get a chance give them a listen and you will get a general feel for what's to come, in this dystopian future. ^ Links are above ^ My camp address for this album is here: Bandcamp: Dystopia the album The linked sites will be updated daily or when new information is available. Thankyou and good night, everybody. Posted by Exe. Dist at 23:03 No comments: Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse